


As Long As It's With You

by MeBeThem4815



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, First Times, Frotting, M/M, Pining, bed sharing, cum kink, possessive clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeThem4815/pseuds/MeBeThem4815
Summary: A woman flirts with Caleb. Caduceus does not like that one bit.





	As Long As It's With You

Caduceus Clay took great care to never allow his emotions to rule him. He knew that emotions could cloud his judgement, so he tried to master them, not the other way around. 

But there was something about the way the blonde woman was flirting with Caleb that just set his teeth on edge. She had been their contact with the Gentleman in the new city they were in, and she had taken a liking to Caleb right away. She was smiling and giggling and running her hands through her hair and worst of all, she was touching Caleb. She was touching him and Caduceus could see that the human man was very uncomfortable. He could see the tension around Caleb’s shoulders and how his jaw was clenched and how his smile had a knife hidden in it. 

“Caddy, dude, you okay?” 

“I don’t like her.” 

The rest of the Nein turned to look at him with wide eyes. 

“The fuck do you mean you don’t like her? You like everyone.” Beau wondered. 

“No, I don’t. I don’t remark on people when they’re rude because they leave me and you guys alone, not to mention I was raised not to make rude comments about people. She’s making Caleb uncomfortable and not caring that she did so. I don’t like her.” Clay said. 

Fjord and Beau locked eyes and they had a silent conversation in the same way that Caleb and Nott had silent conversation; they knew each other well enough to be able to understand each other’s facial expression and body language. 

“Alright. I think we need to call this off.” Fjord leaned over the table. 

“What? We just got here!” Jester whined. 

“No, Fjord’s right.” Nott spoke up from her end. “I don’t trust her either.” 

“I’m with Fjord on this.” Yasha spoke softly. The hulking woman had her arm around Beau and the human was leaning into her gently. Clay was beyond glad that Yasha was opening up a little bit. She had seen so much trauma and pain in her life, and Clay was trying to convince her that she deserves a little bit of happiness and joy. “I don’t like her either.”

“So that’s six to one so far.” Fjord counted. 

“Six to one for what?” Caleb asked as he slid back into his place at the table. He was next to Clay and the woman’s perfume wafted up from Caleb’s coat. Clay wrinkled nose and buried his face in his sleeve as best as he could. 

“To see if we do the job.” Fjord said. “Clay doesn’t like her much.”

“Ah, good call big guy, I do not like her either.” Caleb shot Clay a look and the firbolg dropped his sleeve. 

“Are you alright? She was making you uncomfortable.” 

“I ah, I am fine. I just do not like it when people I don’t know touch me or flirt with me. It makes me uncomfortable.” 

“But that implies you do like people you know flirting with you.” Beau said as she fixed Caleb with a stare. 

“Well I know that if you all flirt with me it is because you are having fun with me, not at my expense.” 

“You know, she could have been flirting with you because she thought you were hot?” 

“Beauregard, I am not ‘hot’.” 

“Of course you are, Caleb!” Jester said with a grin. “You are a fire wizard after all!” 

Fjord rolled his eyes as Clay laughed softly at the pun. “Oh that’s a good one.” He reached over the table and gave Jester a high-five. He relaxed back into the booth, stretching his arm over the back of Caleb’s shoulders due to his bulk. He was a big man, and he needed room to stretch. 

“I have an idea. It is not a nice once, but it is possible.” Caleb said. They had taken rooms at the inn where they were supposed to meet the woman, so they didn’t bother to follow her out as they all watched the woman leave the inn. 

“I’m willing to hear it.” Fjord rumbled. 

“Let’s kill her!” Nott said, baring her knife and her teeth. 

“We double cross her,” Caleb suggested. “And if she dies in said double-crossing, oh well. If the artifact is what I think it is, it will be worth the reward.” 

There there was quiet nods and all around the table and Clay nodded as well. 

“Really? You’re alright with this?” Beau asked him. 

“I know that what we do isn’t really on the up and up most of the time, but nearly all the people we’ve encountered have been people. They’re neither good or bad, but they’re just decent people who try to make a living, you know? The feeling I get from this woman is that she’s going to try to stab us in the back as soon as she can.” 

“Ja, plus one thing the Gentleman left out is that she is a wizard as well. She does enchantment work. She nearly Charmed me.” Caleb grumbled. “I do not like being Charmed.” 

Clay’s tail twitched where it rested against Caleb’s thigh. Caleb glanced up at the firbolg as Fjord and Beau planned their double-crossing. 

“Are you alright?” He asked Caduceus softly. 

“She was ignoring how uncomfortable you were. I don’t like that.” Clay muttered. He couldn’t help but remember how she would play with Caleb’s hair and tuck it behind his ear and smooth it down as she flirted with him. It made Clay deeply angry that she would assume she could mark Caleb with her scent and make him uncomfortable like that. 

A fresh round of drinks were brought over at Fjord’s gesture and were passed around. Only Jester and Clay didn’t get booze; with milk for the cute little tiefling and tea for him. It wasn’t as good as his own blend, but he thought it might be rude to ask for a pot of hot water and then dump his own leaves into it. And his mother had raised him to be gracious and kind. 

The conversation quickly derailed into drinking contests and then into intoxicated story time, but Clay couldn’t keep the sticky, fake flower scent out of his nose, though. It was coming from Caleb’s hair and it was all wrong. Caleb always smelled like good, rich earth and smoke. There was something deep and funky and peaty about Caleb’s scent and Clay loved it. The others of the Nein gave Caleb shit about being stinky, but Clay didn’t mind. Caleb smelled good to him, and the fact that Caleb now smelled like their contact was upsetting. If Caleb wasn’t going to smell like him, he could at least smell like Clay. 

So he reached down and dragged his chin and jaw over Caleb’s hair gently, marking him with his scent. 

“Um Clay? The hell you doing?” Fjord mumbled, a little tipsy. 

“He didn’t smell like himself. He smelled like her.” Clay explained. 

“Okay then.” Fjord said, in a tone of voice that implied that nothing got explained. 

“My nose is very sensitive. Her perfume was horrible and it clashed with Caleb’s scent.” 

“I have a scent?” The human looked up at him, confusion in his blue eyes. There was a bit of beer foam in his beard and he was a little tipsy. 

“Yeah. You all do.” Clay explained. 

Caleb’s was his favorite of his new little family’s scents. Perhaps it was growing up in a graveyard, but Caleb’s scent had been a comfort to him during his first days with Nein, when they had been raw and sore and weeping over a man named Mollymauk. They had been carrying so much grief and pain from loosing such a beloved person that it didn’t seem right for Clay to whine about missing his home and missing his family and missing the firbolg ways. So Clay had kept his mouth shut, but he had tried to be near Caleb constantly. Caleb’s scent reminded him of home but it was different enough to not cause pain. Clay liked it. 

Thankfully he wasn’t asked to explain himself as the conversation drifted on. Eventually everyone but himself and Jester were well past a little drunk and well into fully intoxicated. Somehow the topic of pranks had come up and Caleb had launched into a tale of when he was a student at the Academy. 

“And then, then, then.” He giggled, a flush across his cheekbones. “So there was the cook, ja? Holding the chicken that was actually my friend by the neck, about to kill it, ja? And I tell him, I tell him.” Caleb giggled, flushed and drunk. 

“What did you say, Caleb?” Beau asked, also drunk. 

“I told him. I told him that he can’t cook that chicken because it’s got syphilis.” 

The whole table burst into laughter. 

“And then! And then! And then the chicken turned back into my friend!” 

“Caleb, if your friend didn’t die how did he turn back into your friend?” Jester asked, sober. 

“Our master was behind us and turned him back to human.” Caleb said, settling down. “I got detention for a month but it was worth it.” The human rose and then tripped on his feet and start to crash to the floor. Clay moved and grabbed the back of his coat and tugged him to his feet. 

“Alright Caleb, lets get you to bed.” Clay rose and kept a gentle hand on the back of Caleb’s neck as he slid out of the booth. His tail came to gently wrap around Caleb’s hips as Beau patted Nott’s back gently. The goblin was passed out, curled into Beau’s muscular form. She was snoring a bit and clutching at the empty bottle of whiskey as she slept. 

“We’ll take care of her.” She said. Clay nodded his thanks as Caleb said his drunken good-nights, and they slowly made their way up the stairs and into Caleb’s room. 

“You, you are a good man Caduceus.” Caleb slurred as he fell onto his mattress. 

“I’m just doing what’s right, that’s all.” Clay knelt and made quick work of Caleb’s boots as the human slowly stripped out of his scarf and jacket and book holsters. 

“And that is what makes you a good man.” Caleb explained. “You could just go and leave right now. You didn’t have to catch me. You don’t have to take care of me.” 

“Yeah, that’s true. But I want too. I want to take care of you.” Clay made sure that Caleb’s boots were tucked away at the base of his bed like Caleb himself did. “I don’t want to leave you alone tonight.”

He was worried about Caleb sleeping while drunk. He had seen a few people who had died in the night after too much drink, and it was always horrifying. Death was never exactly elegant or pretty, but dying by choking on your own vomit was a special kind of terrible. 

“Ah, I am not a big man, so you can wriggle in with me.” Caleb pulled his sweater over his head and pulled off his belt. He was in his undershirt and pants and he flopped back onto the bed, laying prone. There was only one bed, due to Nott and Caleb’s habit of co-sleeping. Clay would have to curl up around Caleb’s body if he was going to sleep in a bed at all tonight. 

Clay made quick work of his armor and clothing until he was just in his pants and crawled up behind Caleb. He reached out and gently eased the human onto his side before sliding in behind Caleb. He took a few moments to arrange his big body around Caleb’s. He ended up chest-to-back with the human, legs tangled together, arms around Caleb’s waist, nose in his hair as his tail tugged the blankets over them. It was starting to snow and the blanket were thick and heavy, trapping not just their body heat, but Caleb’s scent as well. 

“Good night Mr. Caleb.” Clay muttered. Caleb moaned softly and wriggled closer to Clay’s body before settling down. 

“Gute Nacht, schlaf gut, Caduceus.” Caleb muttered, voice heavy with sleep. The human was sleeping softly in seconds. 

Clay took the time to bury his nose in the back of Caleb’s hair and do a simple healing; just enough to ensure that Caleb wouldn’t be hungover tomorrow. Clay had no idea what Caleb had been through in his life, but it obviously had been difficult. The poor man had enough pain in his soul without dealing with a hangover. 

Clay drifted off to sleep with the scent of rich earth and wood smoke in his nose. 

 

Clay woke in the dead of night. His eyes were open and his ears were perked up. He wasn’t sure what woke him, but something was wrong. He listened and opened his senses, and the soft presence of the Wildmother bloomed in the back of his mind. She was always with him, and he loved her for it. She assured him without words that his friends that he was separated from were fine. That’s when he noticed the tension in Caleb’s body. 

Caleb’s breathing was shallow and his body was tense. Clay rose up on an elbow and glanced at him. The snow outside was reflecting enough light through the window to let Clay see Caleb’s furrowed brow and see his lips move in the dark. Clay didn’t understand Zemnian, but he knew a few words from Caleb. Two of the words he knew he heard Caleb say. 

“Bitte, nein, bitte.” The human whimpered. 

“Hey, Mr. Caleb.” Clay gently shook the human. 

Caleb bolted wide awake, inhaling sharply though his nose. His breathing grew frantic as he started to shake. 

“Hey, hey hey it’s alright.” Clay spoke gently and calmly, running his hand over Caleb’s arm. “It’s alright. It’s just a nightmare. Nothing bad happened. The others are safe.” 

“How,” Caleb’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “How do you know?” 

“The Mother told me.” Clay said simply. He knew that Caleb didn’t really hold to faith like he did, but the Mother was a large facet of his life, and he couldn’t deny her presence. 

“Ah.” Caleb muttered. He ran his hand over his face, shaking in the dark. “Thank you, ah, for waking me.” 

“No need to thank me, Mr. Caleb.” 

“You are a very odd man, Caduceus.” 

“Takes one to know one, right?” Clay shot Caleb a soft smile and the human huffed. Clay knew that was the closest thing Caleb got to laughter when he was sober. 

“You could have let me sleep, see how it played out.” That’s what Caleb would have done. 

Sit and watch until he learned something new about his companions. He did that, often. He knew that Yasha woke from nightmares with those wings of her curling from her shoulders just as Fjord woke with his falchion in hand. He knew that Beau woke quiet but spent the rest of the night pacing the camp and keeping watch, and he knew that Jester cried in her sleep. He knew that she cried out for Molly, begging for forgiveness. He knew many things because he watched his friends work through their nightmares, instead of waking them like a good person. He really was the worst kind of monster. 

“No, I couldn’t have.” Clay said simply. “I’m not going to let you suffer if I can do something. I care about you too much to let you suffer.”

Caleb glanced away, but didn’t pull from Clay’s touch. Clay took the chance to reach up and groom him a bit, to finger come the knots from his hair and chin him a bit. 

“Why do you that to me? You do not do it to the others.” 

“I don’t care for the others in the same way I care for you.” Clay admitted. “They’re family, yes. I love them that way, yes. But it’s not the way I care for you.” 

“And how do you care for me, Caduceus?”

Clay’s mind flashed back to his first night in a real city, with the way Caleb, drunk as a skunk, had smiled at him and said “Caduceus Clay, we are your destiny!” He hadn’t known then what the flipping of his stomach, or why his heart raced in his chest. Nor could he keep the stunned stupid expression off his face, nor could he stop how Caleb had stolen the very breath from his chest, with the way the human looked under the streetlamps with snow dusting his eyelashes. Now, thanks to the many miles and many adventures he’s had with these people, he knew what it was. 

He was in love. The moment Caleb had shot him that smile, just for him and him alone, he had been in love. 

“You know, you’ve put me in an awkward position here Mr. Caleb.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, I know exactly how I feel. I know how I’ve felt for a long time. I know. I just don’t think you’re quite ready for it yet. I don’t want to scare you or anger you.” 

Caleb was silent as he looked out into the dark room. Clay laid back down, putting some distance between them. He moved to press against the wall when Caleb’s hand darted over his shoulder and grabbed Clay’s arm. 

“Don’t.” Caleb whispered. He turned over and faced Clay. His blue eyes seemed pale and washed out in the soft white light coming from snow. “Don’t go.”

“Okay. I won’t.” Clay moved closer, wrapping his arms around Caleb. The human tucked his head under Clay’s chin and tension Caduceus hadn’t known he was carrying bled from him. He tugged Caleb close and tight, wrapping his tail around the human. He ran his chin over Caleb’s head, a low rumbling purr starting up in his chest. 

“I did not know you can purr.” Caleb muttered. He ran his fingers gently over Clay’s sternum and the Firbolg shut his eyes gently in joy. 

“Happens when I’m happy.” 

“Are you happy?” 

“Finally have you in my arms. Of course I’m happy.” Caleb would smell like him tomorrow, from head to toe. Fjord and Nott would smell Clay on him, of course. Clay found he really didn’t care. 

“Caduceus, I would like to ask you something. You do not have to answer if you do not wish to, ja?” 

“Alright.” 

“A while ago, you mentioned that you have, ah, never taken a lover. Have you, I mean, do you have any sort of experience with love making?” 

Clay couldn’t help the low chuckle that came from him. His tail twitched against the small of Caleb’s back. 

“None,” he admitted. “I’ve never kissed anyone.” 

The words tumbled from Caleb’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

“Would you like to gain some experience?” 

Caleb froze in his arms, eyes firmly fixed elsewhere. Clay felt the way Caleb’s human heart jumped under his palm, the organ working a mile a minute. Caleb’s scent changed too, the sour yellow note of fear creeping in. 

“No need to be scared, Mr. Caleb.” Clay said softly. “I’d like that very much, as long as it’s with you.” 

Caleb peeked up and glanced to Clay’s face, as if he was trying to read him. 

“Ah, I am not good with body language. Are you taking the piss?” 

Clay chuckled softly, chinning Caleb affectionately. 

“No. I’m not. I’m being genuine. I don’t lie, Caleb. Ever.” Clay said. “I’d very much like to kiss you.” 

Caleb pulled back a tiny bit and kicked himself up the bed a bit to be even with Clay. Their position put Caleb’s hips right at Clay’s stomach, but it was alright. He was able to look his human in the eyes. Caleb’s small hand came up to cup his face, and he traced those calloused fingers over Clay’s cheekbone and down the bridge of his nose before cupping the back of his neck and kissed him. 

It was odd, kissing. Clay’s features weren’t quite meant to mesh with a humans, but he found himself tilting his head and moving his lips on instinct. Caleb’s beard tickled his skin, but his lips were soft and gentle against Clay’s own. His hands cupped Caleb’s hips gently as they broke for air. 

“Wow.” Clay said with a dopey smile on his face. “I like kissing.” He stated. 

“Ah, gut.” Caleb said with a tiny, barely visible smile. He was also blushing a bit and hiding behind his hair. Clay reached up to brush it away before cupping Caleb’s cheek and kissing him again. 

He took his time kissing his human. He had wondered what kissing Caleb would be like, and now that he was here, with Caleb in his arms and that good earth scent in his nose and Caleb’s beard against his hand and his lips against Clay’s, the firbolg was determined to take his time. His hand slid from Caleb’s cheek to the back of his head and he scratched Caleb’s scalp with his nails gently. 

Caleb whined, gasping into Clay’s mouth. His hands flew to Clay’s ribs and clutched at him. The noise that the human tumbled into his mouth made a bolt of a new kind of pure white heat run down Clay’s spine. He groaned at the sound and pulled Caleb closer. 

Caleb broke the kiss, gasping for air, before diving right back in. He trailed his tongue over Clay’s bottom lip and the firbolg gasped. Caleb took the chance to slide his tongue into Clay’s mouth. Clay gasped softly but tried to kiss Caleb back. He wasn’t as talented a kisser as his fireflower human but he would learn. He would learn for Caleb. 

They broke apart and Clay was gasping for breath. There was dark gray flush on his cheeks and somehow his eyes had fluttered shut. He opened them and groaned at the sight before him. 

Caleb’s blue eyes were blown damn near black with lust and there was a pretty pink flush on his cheekbones and his lips were shiny with Clay’s spit and oh, the sight of Caleb disheveled and clearly needy did something to Clay. It flipped a switch inside of him that he hadn’t known existed until now. He moved, pushing Caleb gently onto his back, before settling above him. 

“You are growing brave.” Caleb remarked. 

“You make it easy to be brave.” Clay whispered before kissing him again. 

Caleb moaned into his mouth and ran his elegant wizard’s hands down his ribs and up his back. He opened his mouth sweetly for Clay who kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. Caleb hooked a leg over Clay’s hips and brought them down to connect with his body. 

Clay was already half-hard from the kisses and the gentle touches, which was awkward for him. He normally just ignored his own erections and they went away on their own. He could count on one hand the number of times he had pleasured himself. It wasn’t out of any sense of shame, Clay would just rather tend to the tea garden or work with the spirits who needed help. He had no idea how his body could make him gasp and how the touch of another’s hands could set his spine alight or how the sounds that were coming from Caleb could drive him slowly mad. 

Caleb was making gentle, soft noises. Tiny gasps and soft whimpers as Clay kissed him. The firbolg pulled back and Caleb started pressing soft kisses along his jaw. There was a spot right under Clay’s ear that made his eyes fly open and a broken moan fall from him. 

“Caleb.” He groaned. 

“Ah, sorry. I did not mean to hurt you.” Caleb’s voice was wrecked. His accent was thick and his voice was deep and need was evident in every word. “It has been a very long time for me. Not since, well, ah, not since I was in school.” He admitted. 

“No. It felt good.” Clay gasped. He was shaking a bit and he rocked his hips into Caleb’s. The angle was awkward because of the damn near two feet of height difference. It was enough friction for Clay to whine and drop his head to Caleb’s shoulders. Caleb tangled his fingers in Clay’s hair and tugged him into a kiss. Caleb rolled them both over until he was the one on top. He straddled Clay and sat up, the sheets falling away. 

They were both clearly hard in their pants, and the sight of the tent of Caleb’s pants made an unusual sense of pride bloom in his chest. Clay was proud of how he was affecting Caleb. He reached up and cupped Caleb’s face, running his thumb over the human’s cheekbone. 

“You’re beautiful.” He said gently. Caleb huffed and shook his head softly. Clay rose to a sitting position, forcing Caleb to look up at him. “I think you’re beautiful. I think you’re one of the most incredible beings I’ve met.” 

Caleb trailed his fingers over Clay’s skin before reaching out to brush his fingers through the soft pink patch of chest fur that trickled down into a happy trail that vanish into Clay’s pants and averting his gaze at the same time. 

“I am hardly beautiful.” 

“Caleb, fireflower, look at me?” Clay gently asked. Caleb glanced up into his eyes and Clay smiled softly. “I think you’re beautiful. In the same way the wild is. There’s something untamed about you. There’s something feral behind your eyes and I find that to be the most beautiful thing of all.” 

Caleb blushed a delicate pink and kissed Clay so he wouldn’t have to stumble over his words in Common and make a fool of himself. His little crush on the cleric had gotten out of hand and now here he was, kissing him. Caleb threaded his hands into Clay’s hair and tilted his head back.

He kissed over soft gray skin, down Clay’s neck. He found another spot, right over his pulse, that made Clay start. Caleb gently bit down and Clay’s head fell back to lay in Caleb’s hands, exposing his throat in a way that made Caleb’s cock throb with need. He hadn’t felt like a horny teenager since he had been a horny teenager, so it was kinda nice knowing he could still find pleasure with another. Clay was shaking under his hands, the big firbolg’s chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasped. 

“Are you alright, Caduceus?” He asked. “Would you like to stop?” 

“No.” Clay shook his head. “I want more.” 

Caleb sat back and blinked at his lover. “More?” 

Clay nodded, cupping Caleb’s face in his hands. “Fireflower, I want whatever you are willing to give me.” 

“Call me that again?” Caleb ran his hands up Clay’s arms and took his shoulders in a firm grip. 

“My fireflower.” Clay’s tone was almost reverent as his pink eyes skittered over Caleb’s face. Caleb watched as he gave hips a soft, experimental roll. Clay’s eyes went and his mouth dropped open with a gasp. 

“Oh.” He breathed. Caleb rolled his hips again and Caduceus groaned brokenly in his chest. The firbolg’s eyes rolled back as his head dropped. Caduceus’ big hands dropped to his hips and his fingers actually touched around Caleb’s hips. “Caleb, Caleb, please.” 

Caleb didn’t stop. Caduceus was groaning under him and Caleb ran his tongue over the cleric’s neck. The big man shuddered underneath him and a high-pitched keening noise came from him. Caleb didn’t stop, he knew that Caduceus had a high collared shirt so he ducked his head and took the chance to leave marks all over his collarbones and the lower portion of his neck. 

Caleb was marking him.

His human was marking him and something deep in Clay’s soul burned with satisfaction at it. Firbolgs put much stock in things like scenting and claiming marks, and the fact that Caleb was rutting into him, making their scents mingle as he marked Caduceus as his own nearly made tears spring into the firbolg’s eyes. He didn’t know if Caleb knew the significance of what he was doing, but it made Caduceus’ heart swell with joy. 

“Caleb, please.” His voice was wrecked; far deeper than normal and rumbling with his purring and thick with arousal and need. 

“Please what, Schatz?” Caleb asked, running his nose along the shell of Caduceus’ ear. His hands wandered over Clay’s chest and he brushed his thumbs over Caduceus’ nipples, teasing them gently. 

“I-” He groaned at the lighting bolts of pleasure that were coming from Caleb’s hands and he forced himself to stay calm. Caduceus wanted nothing more than to pin Caleb to the bed and make him scream, to claim the human, to mark him so that every single being could see that Caleb was loved and cherished and taken care of and happy. He took three steady breaths, fighting his instinct. 

“Caduceus? Are you alright?” Caleb asked gently, hips stilling. 

“Yes. I’m more than alright.” Pink eyes fluttered open and he shot his human a lopsided smile. “I’m fantastic. Are you alright? Are you, um, enjoying yourself? Was that the right phrase?” 

“Ja, that is the right phrase. And ja, I am, ah, I am enjoying myself. I just…” He saw Caduceus’ body language change and he had gotten worried. What if he had hurt the firbolg somehow? It would be just like him, to break something, to shatter it, before he had even gotten to enjoy it. Caleb wasn’t the kind of person who got nice things, much less the kind of person to keep them. It wouldn’t surprise him at all if Caduceus was having some sort of second thoughts. “You changed for a moment there.” 

“I was getting control over my instincts.” Caduceus said truthfully. 

“Oh? What instincts?” 

“Are you sure you want to hear, my fireflower?” Clay asked, running his knuckles over Caleb’s cheek. Caleb nodded against his hand, keeping silent. 

“My instincts were telling me to just stop controlling myself. To give in. To take you as I see fit. To mark you and scent you so that other will know that you’re mated to me. But, I know humans don’t do things like that and I know you wouldn’t have agreed to it. So I had to stop myself. I had to control myself. That’s what that was.” 

“Oh.” Caleb couldn’t help the bolt of arousal that went down his spine or how his cock twitched in his pants. He moved his hands and brushed the pink curls away from Caduceus’ face. 

“I,” he continued. “I do not know about the whole ‘being mated’ thing. It sounds too much like marriage for me to be comfortable with it right now, but as for the rest? I am not opposed.” 

Caduceus’ tail twitched in the sheets at Caleb’s words. The thought of Caleb wearing his marks and bearing his scent for the world to know wrapped around Caduceus’ heart and sunk it’s hooks into it. He wanted nothing more than that. 

“Mating is like marriage. Firbolgs mate for life, so it’s exactly like that.” He explained. “I understand your feelings on that. I do. I’m not quite ready for that either. But if you want to do the rest of it, I’m….I’m more than happy, fireflower.” He reached up and took Caleb’s hands in his own. “Like I said, I will take anything you want to give me.” 

“How about we go deed by deed? Act by act?” Caleb offered. “As slowly as you need.” 

Clay couldn’t help the slow grin that spread over his face. 

“Are you sure about that? I can be as patient as the earth.” He teased. Caleb broke into a tiny smile and actually chuckled loud enough for Caduceus to hear. Oh he was so beautiful when he smiled it made Clay’s heart ache with it. 

“Perhaps I shall take the lead, then.” Caleb suggested. Clay nodded and kissed his human as Caleb’s hands fell to his pants. 

“Yes.” He reached up and cupped Caleb’s cheeks and kissed him. He liked kissing, he found. He liked the way Caleb’s mouth moved against his own and the soft noises he can draw out of the human. He liked the way Caleb’s soft lips felt and how his beard scratched at his skin. Caduceus couldn’t grow a beard; he was still too young for a firbolg. So the feeling of Caleb’s beard on his cheeks was delightful. He kept kissing Caleb as the human undid this pants with smooth, gentle motions. 

“Remember, you can tell me to stop or slow down at anytime, ja?” Caleb pulled back as he gasped for breath. 

“I know. I don’t think I’ll have too, with you. I trust you.” Caduceus said gently. There was a flicker of emotions across Caleb’s face, too fast for the cleric to catch. 

“That might be a mistake on your part, but it is your life to lead.” Caleb mumbled. Caduceus opened his mouth to say something when Caleb’s hand slid into his pants and took hold of his cock with a firm, gentle, warm grip.

Caduceus gasped, eyes flying wide open. His hands fell to the sheets and tangled in them as Caleb worked his length free and started to work him up and down. His cock was thicker and longer than a human’s length. There were petals that kept the head of his cock covered and he knew they opened up when he was about to cum. The texture of his shaft was different than a human’s as well; there was a texture like soft tree bark along his length, from the base to the curve that was somewhat like a knot, to the petals of the head. 

“Ah, okay wow.” Caleb mumbled. “Forgive me, but I ah, I do not think I can you take inside of me tonight. If you, I mean, I, ah, I do not mean to presume, but if you wish to do this again I will have to work up to you.” 

“That’s…” Caduceus gasped as Caleb’s calloused fingers, hips twitching of their own will. “That’s fine with me. I wouldn’t have wanted to go that far anyway.” He admitted. 

“Understood. So, ah, we’ll do that later then.” Caleb started to slowly work his hand as some part of his brain started to panic. What was he doing, giving his friend a handjob like it was something they regularly did? What was he thinking? This would make Caduceus hate him for sure, there was no way the soft and kind firbolg would want to be his friend after this. 

“Caleb.” Caduceus gasped, drawing Caleb from his downward spiral. “Caleb, please.” 

There was a high flush on his cheeks and his eyes were glazed over and he was panting softly. His hips were rocking with Caleb’s hand and those pink curls were scattered over his shoulder and collarbones and he was keening gently with every swipe of Caleb’s hand. 

“Please what, Schatz?” Caleb asked gently. He sped his hand up and ran it over the head of Caduceus’ cock. 

“Slow down?” He gasped. “I’m close and I don’t…” He bit his lip as Caleb pulled his hand away. “Sorry, I just… this is all new to me.” 

“Ja, that is alright.” Caleb cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Caduceus moaned into his mouth and cupped his cheeks. The firbolg was a quick study and it wasn’t long before Caleb was flushed and panting and grinding down into his lover. His hands were roaming over Caduceus’ shoulders and down his chest as the firbolg’s own roamed across his skinny shoulders and concave chest. 

“I feel the need to apologize. I know I am not the, ah, ideal bed partner.” He mumbled against Caduceus’ mouth. 

“Why would you say that about yourself? That’s terribly mean of you.” Caduceus mumbled as he kissed down Caleb’s neck. “I happen to find you just fine. A bit skinny maybe, but that’s nothing some food won’t fix.” He kissed over Caleb’s neck and the human gasped when Caduceus found the spot behind his ear that made his toes curl every time. His lover laved the spot with his tongue, making Caleb keen quietly. 

“I, I mean look at me. I am skinny and filthy and a garbage person.” He mumbled. Caduceus pulled back from his neck, making Caleb whine gently.

“I don’t see that at all. Yeah you’re dirty and skinny but those are just temporary. I don’t think you’re a garbage person. At all.” Caduceus kissed him again and the moment made Caleb fall back onto the bed. 

Clay was hovering over him and he rocked down into Caleb’s body. Caleb swore in Zemnian as Caduceus gasped as he ground down into Caleb’s length. Caleb was hard and hot and pressed against Clay’s cock through the fabric of his pants and Caleb needed them both naked and needed them naked now. He whined and frantically pulled at his pants, wriggling them down over his hips. Caduceus took the hint and stripped out of his own pants and small clothes, leaving them both naked. 

Caleb kicked the fabric to floor and pulled Caduceus back into a kiss. He spread his legs and the firbolg fit right between them. Caduceus kissed him and rocked his hips at the same time, and Caleb couldn’t help the broken noise that came from. He couldn’t help how his legs started to shake or how his eyes rolled back in his head. 

It had been longer than he cared to think about since he had been with a partner, much less one who didn’t seem to have hangups about Caleb’s thin frame or just Caleb in general. Caduceus was bracing himself with an elbow as he kissed Caleb, running his other hand up and down and all over Caleb’s body.

“Caduceus, please.” He whimpered, unable to stop himself. The firbolg brushed a thumb over one of his nipples and white-hot pleasure sparked across his eyes. He cried out, arching under Caduceus’ touch, feet skittering across the sheets. 

Caduceus repeated the motion as he rocked down with his hips, and the contact between their cocks was enough to make Caleb cry out, hands grabbing the firbolg’s hips to encourage him to repeat the motion. 

Something in Caduceus’ soul clicked shut with a note of finality as his hips moved again and again and again. This wasn’t just good, this was perfect. This was where they were meant to be; naked and wrapped in each other, sharing breath as they came together. Caduceus got the feeling that this was a blessing, that this was a gift from the Mother, that this was an act of worship, and he felt tears prick his eyes. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, Caleb was making the sweetest noises in his ear and Caleb’s scent was all around him; rich and earthy and right. He would smell like Caleb and Caleb would smell like him and all was right with the world. 

Caduceus was rocking into him at just the right angle to make Caleb shake. Noises were falling his mouth despite himself and he was clutching at Clay’s back. His skin was covered in a soft, thin layer of fur and it felt like heaven against Caleb’s flushed and sensitive skin. He snuck a hand between them to cup them both. 

His hand wasn’t big enough to wrap fully around them, but he was big enough to make Caduceus’ hips stutter and a broken moan fall from Caduceus’ mouth. 

“Don’t stop.” He gasped out. “Caleb, please don’t stop.” 

“I won’t.” Caleb turned his head and kissed Caduceus, working his hand. His thighs were shaking and the friction from his hand and from Clay’s cock was driving him mad. He could feel the pressure building in his blood and lighting started to sing along his spine and he threw back his head with a broken sob, breath catching in his chest. 

“Caduceus, close.” He managed to gasp out to give his lover some warning. He didn’t know if Caduceus would be alright with Caleb’s love of being covered in bodily fluids. 

“So am I.” He groaned. He attached his mouth to Caleb’s neck, sucking and biting gently. There would be dark bruises forming on the human’s neck, a sign that Caleb has someone in his bed, someone to take care of him and love him and support him. Caduceus’ breath was catching in the back of his throat and his tail was twitching of it’s own accord in the sheets. 

It didn’t take much for Caleb to spill, his body arching off the bed as he clenched his jaw. He gave a sound half-way between a moan and a sob, muffled by his clenched jaw. Caleb turned his head and captured Caduceus’ mouth in a kiss, giving in and letting his pleasure find it’s voice in a soft moan against the cleric’s mouth. 

The fact that Caleb and chosen to kiss him in the middle of his pleasure made Caduceus’ control snap as his pleasure peaked. He moaned deep in his chest as he pressed as close as he could to Caleb’s body, spilling between them. He knew that Caleb would end up covered in his seed, if not literally dripping with it and the face that Caleb would end up smelling like him made his world white out with pleasure. 

He came to on his side, palm resting on Caleb’s belly. They were both breathing slowly and deeply, gasping for breath. Caduceus’ eyes flickered open and he saw Caleb. The human was lying on his back, eyes closed, a bright flush on his cheeks, lips swollen with kisses as there were small claiming marks along his neck. His chest and stomach was painted with their seed and Caduceus saw Caleb’s fingers gently running through the mess. He reached out and tangled his fingers with Caleb’s and the human’s blue eyes opened and fixed him with a stare. 

“Hi there.” Caduceus said as he dove in for a soft kiss. “That was….well that incredible.” 

Caleb made a soft noise of agreement and kissed him back gently. 

“Ja, I….” He gave that little huff that passed as a laugh and Caduceus pulled him closer. Caleb ended up curled into Caduceus’ big body, the firbolg sheltering the human. Snow was still falling outside and it was warm under the covers and the room smelled of sex and them, their scents mingling in a way that set something in Caduceus’ soul at ease. “Wow.” 

“Can we do that again?” Caduceus asked. 

“Ja, just later. I am tired.” 

“So am I.” He dipped his head and kissed Caleb once more. “Sleep well, fireflower.” 

“And you as well, Caduceus Clay.”

It was a matter of minutes before they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because google docs wasn't working and I'm a lazy piece of shit. As always, find me on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll and on twitter at mebeshe4815. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies!


End file.
